The Traveller, Nor Friend Or Foe (Sesshomaru Love Story)
by WolfCat500
Summary: Friend or foe? That was a question many would ask when in the presence of Miho, the demon of all known demons. At one moment she could be your enemy, the next, she could be your friend and ally. He could hardly comprehend this fact, but that was fine. At least, she was on his side - that's what mattered.
1. Prologue

Jaken just couldn't understand what was up with this odd woman, nor why his lord tolerates her behaviour with such little reaction. She could probably do whatever she wanted, and not ever get on the lord's bad side. Just what was up with this girl? Tell her one bad thing, she'll twist it into something good.

Tell her that she's going to die, she'll laugh and say "it's no big deal". Stab her in the stomach, she'll just smirk and taunt "what, is that all you got?" He had to wonder, he had to keep wondering what always kept this girl on the good side of life.

She was a demon, a monster that thrived on hunting and causing misery. A lion with the abilities of a volcano, and yet… She still manages to stay happy.

Why? Why was that? Why was she not like every other demon they had come across? Sleazy and arrogant demons that think they are all high and mighty? Why wasn't she like those bastards?

More to the point, why didn't Lord Sesshomaru kill her the first time they met? She had certainly caused a lot of disrespect, lots of confusion and more or less, annoyance. He wondered if it had to do with the fact that her personality made her so likeable, yet at the same time, she was also very detestable.

Seriously, what was up with this woman?

 _Miho: 221 years old._

The first time they had met the lioness, she had been trying to catch some fish with her hands and ultimately laughing at her struggles. She had spent the majority of the time clawing them out of the river, finally finding that catching them unscathed would be a impossible mission for her lack of talent.

At the time, Sesshomaru, a two-headed dragon and Jaken were doing nothing more than scouring the lands and checking that everything was in condition. The lord was the dog demon of the west, he couldn't afford to have his territory being threatened by a bunch of lowlife demons. Then, they heard her laughter.

"Jaken."

"Right, milord!"

The imp prepared his weapon, ready to burn whatever they come across—just in case they didn't want to have peace and instead, a battle. He wasn't going to have his lord fight a meaningless war. The nameless dragon did nothing but graze the lands, deciding that they would not move from this spot unless they were called upon by Sesshomaru.

It didn't take long for them to come across a stream, hiding out in the bushes and watching a woman trying to catch a few fishes here and there with her bare hands. At first, the dog demon mistook her for a human, but after careful thought and analysation of the area, he figured that she was actually a demon.

Despite that fact, she resembled a human very much and had almost little no details of demon attributes whatsoever. A half demon perhaps? She had red hair that only reached to her shoulder blades, having some rough and spiky features to it. She had two small neko ears on the top of her head, but Sesshomaru wasn't sure whether her hair was designed that way or if they were real.

She had pitch black eyes, there was nothing particularly special about them except for the life that seemed to burn in them—something he noticed that most humans possessed. Maybe she was a half demon after all. She was also short in height—at least, compared to him—and was probably around 165 cm or above.

As for her clothing, she wore a red hakama skirt, a white kosode that bared no sleeves and a black sleeveless coat with red insides. It seemed odd to wear such clothes, but it did fit with this day and age. She almost reminded him of that priestess that hung around with his half-breed brother before she died, Kikyo was it?

No matter, she was someone he didn't know nor seen in this area before and he intended to find out who she was. If she was no one of such importance or needed to be known, he'll decide whether to kill her or leave her alone.

Suddenly, she had pulled her hands from out of the water and looked in their direction with a wide smile on her face.

"You know there's no need to hide, I know you're out there. Come on out, will you?"

It didn't take much for him to confirm that she—at least—possessed demon qualities; there was no way for her to know they were there unless she did. She was definitely someone to watch out for in the future—someone to either kill for his safety, or have her as an ally. He preferred the latter, he had no time to deal with such trifles.

With those thoughts in mind, he stepped out from the trees and revealed his identity to the younger demon. She stared at him for a few seconds, her black eyes lighting up in an odd way that he couldn't comprehend before flicking her gaze to the toad-like demon.

"Hello there!" she greeted cheerfully. "I'm Miho, nice to meet you! What's your name?"

She bent down to Jaken, shaking his hand and completely catching him off guard. The imp nearly answered her in a relatively nice tone, but stopped when he realised what he was about to do—geez, this girl was affecting his personality, and he didn't know how!

"I'm uh… Wait! You can't fool me child!"

He pulled away harshly, but she just laughed in response and seemed not at all offended by his words. She was a strange person indeed, a bit too strange.

"Why you! How dare you laugh at me! Do not disrespect me! Or Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Lord Sesshomaru?" she asks.

She looks at the dog demon, narrowing her eyes and blinking a few times. She seemed to be thinking, like there was something she knew about him but just couldn't quite place it. What was up with her brain cells? Surely, she had heard of his existence?

"Oh! You're the Great Dog Demon of the west! Well, I'm pretty sure it's the west… It's the west right? Not the east?"

 _What is going through that brain of hers?_ Jaken deadpanned.

The dog demon's brow twitched, but he didn't say anything and opted to see what would happen next. The woman was weird, but there was definitely something about her that seemed oddly familiar—reminded him of a woman and a man he had met before his father had met his demise. Who was it?

"Well, whatever! I shall call you Maru-Maru from now on, Lord Sesshomaru! And you imp… Uh, what is your name?"

Suddenly, the dog demon was starting to regret letting this woman speak. He should've shut her up while he had the chance to—when her guard was down—but it seemed that she was on full alert now. Now, he must suffer the horror of this 'nickname' he had been given by the she-demon.

"It's Jaken… No, wait! You will not call my lord such a disrespectful name! What matter of creature are you, you deranged demon!"

She laughed, "Well, Kin-Kin, if you have to know, I'm a volcano lion!"

"Do not call me by such a wretched name, you wench!" Jaken hollered. "And a volcano lion? You cannot be of that species! They are ferocious creatures!"

 _Jaken is right. She is nothing of the sort._

"I could just prove it to you, Kin-Kin, but I'm hungry right now so you'll have to wait until later to learn whether I'm telling the truth or not!"

Finally, the dog demon spoke. "Why is that?"

"Well, I could show you and eat in my demon form… But food always tastes better in my humanoid form, so no!"

 _Is that her only reason? Or is she stalling for time?_

"So, Maru-Maru, what are you doing out here? I thought the dog demon would be out and about, and—I don't know—ravaging human homes?"

Jaken said proudly, "Unlike mindless demons, Lord Sesshomaru does not partake in such useless actions."

"Ooooh!" she cheered. "How admirable! I'm just a lowly traveller that likes to annoy and prank people, demon and human alike!"

 _Is that truly something you should be saying aloud?_ Jaken thought.

"You are one foolish demon."

She tilted her head to the side, "Why's that, Kin-Kin?"

"I said do not call me by that name!" he shouted. "And as for why you are foolish, you are painstakingly acting as if the world is no danger to you, when clearly, milord could kill you with a twitch of his finger!"

"Kill me?" she questions. "Well, he could always try."

She sat down on the ground, picking up one of the fishes she managed to catch and started roasting it over a fire. Wait, fire? Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, eyeing the finger the fire was sprouting out of—he had a bit of confirmation now. She was either a fire demon, or she was indeed telling the truth.

"It seems you may be telling the truth after all."

"Of course!" she told him. "I never lie unless necessary after all! Besides, if I lied, you would kill me and I rather not make any enemies!"

 _At least, not anymore than I already have…_

She took a bite out of her roasted fish, crushing the bones with her fangs and swallowing it down her throat with little to no problems at all. There were many questions rising in the air from her weird answers, but Sesshomaru was sure of it, this Miho girl, was a demon, but what kind, was the question.

 _5 thousands servings of fish later…_

"Ah! That was tasty! Man, am I full now!"

Jaken honestly couldn't believe the appetite of this woman, did she have no matters whatsoever? She did not bother to share her meal, nor did she bother to try and show some courtesy in the way she ate. She was chomping down on those fishes like they could be her last meal—which could be true, considering this was Lord Sesshomaru she was talking to—and ravaged like a wild animal.

"It is no surprise," he grumbled. "You had eaten thousands of fishes. You might as well have cleared the waters of any now!"

"Well, that's not my problem!" she stated. "So anyway, Maru-Maru, you wanted to see my demon form, no? I'll gladly show you now!"

Miho pushed herself onto her feet, dusting off her legs and clothes before starting to stretch her limbs out. The two waited for her transformation, but were suddenly surprised when bits of fire bursted out from her body. The black hues of her eyes spreaded out into her sclera, and her orbs were suddenly replaced with a blazing red colour. Leaving those things to be seen by the two, the rest of her body was engulfed by fire and covering her form.

A roar of ferociousness cut through the air like a knife, sending many creatures flying out of the area. Within seconds, something else had taken the girl's place and held a certain threatening feeling in the depths of her eyes. She had the body of a lion, but instead of having the usual blonde-orange fur, she had dark black fur with red marks spreaded across the body—it resembled that of cracks within a volcano.

She had a long black mane with red stripes, fire scaling at her feet, tail and man and her long tail was tinted with red at the end. The most prominent thing was the tattoo symbols on her shoulder blades; on the right was the moon and on the left, it was the sun. Both were in the colour of red. She was at least the size of an average rhino.

Haha, it seems that this not-so-ferocious woman is the ferocious beast. Volcano lion, Sesshomaru had not heard that term in years—they were very few of them in the world after all.

"You're… You're… Huge!" Jaken stated.

The lion demon seemed to smirk at the imp's words, and picked him up at the back of his clothing. She glanced at Sesshomaru, seemingly to be asking permission to play before bounding off when he nodded at her—he was starting to like the fact that she was a bit obedient towards him. Though, he did not understand why she didn't just talk instead of staring at him—perhaps she hadn't learned that yet?

"Oi! What do you think you are doing, you wretched woman! Put me down this instant, I am Jaken and I wield the staff of two heads! I will not hesitate to burn your head off!"

He kept an eye on her though, watching as she climbed up a tree and placed Jaken on one of the branches that she could reach. She jumped back down easily, making the tree wobble and causing the imp to hug the tree for his dear life.

"Why you! Put me down, you stupid lion! When I get down from here, I will roast you and eat you!"

Miho erupted a growl from her throat, but it seemed to be more out of amusement and trying to stifle her laughter. Sesshomaru could honestly understand why she would find the situation funny, since burning a volcano lion was practically impossible.

She transformed back into her humanoid form in a split second, her laughter being open to all while Jaken continued to shout at her. Sesshomaru did nothing of the occasion and only just watched what the she-demon would do next. She was very weird, and often reminded him of a human—not that he met very many.

"You act very human for a demon," he stated.

She grinned, "Well, is there anything wrong with that? I happen to like having human-like feelings. Besides, it's the way I grew up… I would go to hell first before abandoning what I believe in."

 _Interesting…_

"Anyway, Kin-Kin!" she called. "Jump down, I promise to catch you!"

"What? No! Why would I do something so stupid?"

"Uh… Because I'm stupid?" she suggested. "I didn't realise demons had such a hard time trusting people… Ah well, just trust me, Kin-Kin! I never break my promises anyway!"

Wanting to see where this would lead to, Sesshomaru glanced up to Jaken and gave him one of his scary glares. Of course, that caused tears to rise in the corner of the imp's eyes, but he jumped either way and slammed his eyes shut. He was preparing to land on the ground and break a few bones, but surprisingly, he landed in something soft—arms.

He opened one of his eyes, connecting with pitch black eyes and noticing the large smile on the she-demon's face.

"See! I told you I would catch you!"


	2. Chapter 1: The Rather Eccentric Woman

_234 years old._

 _She is an eccentric woman indeed,_ Jaken thought. _Ah, that reminds me…_

"M'lord, she will be returning to the western lands again. It has been three years since we have last saw her now."

Sesshomaru glanced from the corner of his eyes to the imp, causing the toad-like demon to 'shrink' in size and back away a little. Rin glanced between the two in confusion, wondering who they could be talking about.

"I see."

 _So, she'll be back to run amok again…_

Rin was excited to know who this woman could be, she's only been interacting with men for the most part and she would like it if she had someone of her gender around. It was nice to be with Jaken and Sesshomaru, but it was not so fun when she couldn't do what girls like to do in their spare time.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Master Jaken," she called, "who is returning?"

The dog demon replied, "It is nothing, Rin. You will meet her soon."

She was upset that she wasn't going to receive an answer, but she decided to comply. If she was going to meet this mysterious woman anyway, there was no point in pressuring for more answers. She hoped she was nice!

"If you say so, m'lord."

"Kyah! It's been so long since I've been here!"

The redheaded woman cheered at the fresh air within the lands, her hands stretched above her head and a wide smile on her face. She leaned back, bending so far that her hands could reach the ground.

She made sure that her limbs were probably stretched so she wouldn't have an accident on her travels, she didn't want to see A-Un, Jaken and Sesshomaru as an injured woman; that would break her pride as a demon.

 _I wonder how they are doing…_

She grinned.

 _No matter, I will go see them either way!_

Staring down at the bottom of the cliff, she bounced off of the ground and scaled down the wall at impending speed—frankly, she was just falling. She landed on one of the branches with subtle ease, using it as a bounce board and pouncing off into the cover of the trees in search of the three.

In a few minutes, she managed to catch whiff of their scent and cheered at how quickly she found them. She must've been lucky to have them close by, she guessed fate was calling out to her after all.

 _Huh, what's that? Is that a… Human scent? Is he letting a human travel with him? Has Maru-Maru gone soft or something?_

She landed on the ground, having smelt their scent end in the area and started searching for the dog demon. Oddly enough, not any of her friends were in sight and no matter how far she looked, she couldn't find anyone.

 _Funny, did I miscalculate something? It's not rare that I do that…_

 _Or…_

 _Maru-Maru's playing a game with me…_

"Well then, I guess it's my turn to be 'it'!"

"Wrong," a voice whispered into her ear. "You're the one being chased."

She stiffened up, but was quick to jump before she could be grabbed by the dog demon and started setting out on her journey to the forest. Her laughter echoed in the forest, music to many ears and often mistaken for the sound of the lost souls.

Jaken, A-Un and Rin watched as their lord ran after the female, his face expressionless but there was something glinting in his eyes that suggested to Jaken that he was beginning to enjoy the game now. The two of them had disappeared into the forest, leaving the three to wait for him to come back.

"Master Jaken, is that the woman you said would be returning? She is very pretty."

The imp replied, "You are correct, Rin. She is Lady Miho. Sesshomaru and her go way back to 13 years ago, when they had first met. They now would meet every three to four years, and I dare say that they are rarely seen apart when they are together."

"Are they playing a game of chase?"

"Oh, yes!" he stated proudly. "They always play that game whenever they meet, I believe it's to test their skills and see how much they have improved. Lady Miho's speed rivals that of Lord Sesshomaru, maybe faster, but in strength, she holds not a candle to him!"

He placed his hands on his hips, his head up high and proudly showing how happy he was to know so much about their relationship. Of course, he could only grab bits and pieces here and there considering how little they interacted whenever the four of them—that's including A-Un—were together.

"Oh," the child mused. "Is she a demon?"

"Very much so," Jaken nodded his head accordingly, "she's a volcano lion demon; a rare species of demon that could only be found in certain parts of the world. She's practically the definition of immortal! But don't try to cut off her head, that is what would end up being her ultimate death."

The young girl awed at the information, finding it hard to believe that there was someone that could somewhat match with her lord's speed—sometimes he would be so fast that she couldn't really see where he was! No less, someone that could make the cold demon play a game of chase; it was a child's game after all.

Rin asks in interest, "If they're playing a game of chase, is Lord Sesshomaru always the chaser?"

"Normally so. Lady Miho loves to run away from fights as much as she can, unlike m'lord, who fights and dislikes running from an enemy. Of course, when they fight each other, they are somewhat of equal power."

"When do you think they will return?"

Jaken looked at the girl like she was an idiot, shaking his head and sighing at her foolish knowledge. He sat down on the ground, laying the staff in his lap and deciding to wait peacefully for their return.

"When the one being chased has lost the game, of course."

"Hehe, still so slow, Maru-Maru!"

She quickly ducked her head as a hand came flying to her face, a slicing wind passing by her head and chopping down one of the trees ahead. Her face paled at the sight, making her snap her head behind her with an irk mark on her head—she was pissed off now, was she trying to kill her?

"Hey! Be careful, I could've died there!"

Vaguely, she had noticed that one of his arms were missing—but she decided not to comment since that might make him mad and who knows what could happen to her if he gets mad. She never did like it when he loses his temper…

He simply replied, "I knew you would dodge."

"And what if I didn't? Dumb dog!"

She suddenly came face to face with a tree trunk, completely knocking the brain cells out of her head and causing her to momentarily stop in her path. She rubbed her poor nose, the pain thriving on her face and suddenly feeling a bit regretful for not paying attention to her surroundings.

Perhaps, watching Sesshomaru chase after her wasn't a good idea…

"Ow…"

She felt his hand land on her head, knowing that she had been 'caught' by the dog demon—not that she was going to have any of it. Though damn, her nose did hurt; like someone just chopped it off!

"You cheated…" she mumbled. "Cheater! Cheater! Maru-Maru's a cheater! Besides, the tree trunk got in my way!"

"You could have dodged it," was all he said.

"Nah-ah!"

She shook her head, holding her nose and trying to reduce the pain a little. Though, all she seemed to be doing was making it worse—she was sure that it was a bit red by now; just how hard did she hit that tree?

 _It must be made of rocks or something!_

"You are a demon, accept your losses like one."

She puffed up her cheeks, breathing in heavily but reluctantly nodding her head at him anyway. It wasn't like this was the first time she had lost—considering that she was always the one being chased, she couldn't really win any of the games. She had a sneaking suspicion that that's how Sesshomaru liked it to be.

"Dumb dog," she grumbled. "You always win, this isn't fair! How come I'm never 'it'?"

He did not reply straight away, shifting his gaze away from her and staring down the pathway in which his companions' scents are coming from. He was quite used to her whining, managing to win these games easily by doing tricks such as these—it was much faster, and almost quite amusing in the way she would whine at her loss.

"That is enough. You can complain on our walk back."

"Oh, I will! I will make sure of it!"

"Ah, look Master Jaken! They're back!"

The young girl jumped off of the rock, a happy smile on her face as she ran to her lord and new 'lady'. Jaken and A-Un was quick to scurry to their location, the two-headed dragon quickly snuggling their heads against the female and causing a joyful laughter to escape Miho's lips.

"Aw, A-Un! I missed you too!"

She hugged both of their heads, petting the top affectionately before turning to the imp with a wide smile on her face. The toad-like demon stiffened in his spot, knowing what was to come next and started to run away—despite the fact that he already knew it would be useless trying to do so.

"Kin-Kin! It's good to see you again!"

Before Jaken could get away, he was grabbed by the small of his wrist and pulled into a hug that choked him to a near death state. Behind the scenes, Sesshomaru had walked to a tree and taken a seat. Reunions with Miho took forever, she liked to prolong things as long as possible and did the stupidest things.

To add, it was always amusing to watch her interact with people she hadn't seen for quite a while. It wasn't that it was funny, but more to the point that she was very sincere and acted very human-like. It was comical in some way, yet in others, it wasn't. Confusing in his mind, but he didn't mind.

Miho was a confusing person, there was no point in trying to understand her ridiculous thoughts.

"Um…"

Noticing the new voice, the demon loosened her grip on the toad-like demon—who had gone unconscious now—and turned her head to the owner of the voice. She spotted a young girl with long dark hair and bright brown eyes.

 _Aw, she's so cute!_

"Oh, hello there! I'm Miho, what's your name, little girl?"

"I'm Rin, it's very nice to meet you, Lady Miho!"

The demon tilted her head to the side, "Lady?... Hey, Maru-Maru, am I a lady?"

"As far as I'm aware, no."

"What? That's mean! But you're technically not wrong," she said with a grin. "Anyway, I'll call you Rin-Rin from now on, OK Rin?"

The girl asks, "Is it a nickname, like Kin-Kin for Master Jaken and… Maru-Maru for Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Yep! I give everyone who are my friends a nickname! Only A-Un doesn't have one, since I named him!"

"And Lord Sesshomaru allows you to call him that?" Rin asks. "And what about Master Jaken? He doesn't like it when anyone calls him anything demeaning."

"Oh well…"

Miho gave her the thumbs up, winking at her and a wide grin on her face. She seemed like she was undisturbed by everything in the world, it was hard to believe that she had done any training at all in the three years she was gone. Sometimes, Sesshomaru wondered if he made a mistake by letting her live.

"I honestly have no idea! I'm just super duper lucky!... Although, there are times when Maru-Maru growls at me when he gets annoyed. So I try to not call him by his nickname as much as I possibly can!"

 _An eccentric woman indeed._


	3. Chapter 2: My Stories Are True! See!

The group of four—now five—were casually walking about the provided dirt path. The newest member blabbering on and on and managing to keep a conversation flowing without too much effort. Of course, there were some that remained silent no matter what she said—Sesshomaru and A-Un.

"The dog was massive! It was as big as a mountain, bigger than Maru-Maru! You've never seen anything like it! Maru-Maru would be a pup compared to him!"

The white-haired male sudden growled, making her freeze in her tracks temporarily with sweat trickling down her face. She was quick to start another round of stories she had, and with the exaggerations she made, it was hard to tell whether they were true or not. She was a traveller that went to many places, but she would never tell them where she would go in those three years.

Strange, but she always did tell tales of what she had seen in this place of hers. Jaken seemed to think her stories were real, and he had a very good judge of character and was basically a truth detector half of the time! Sesshomaru safely assumed that most of them were true, but it was more or less likely that she was exaggerating.

"Well, on another one of my adventures, I met this whale that was twice as big as the mountain we see here! A big warship isn't even the size of its eyes!"

Jaken gaped, "Really? There is a creature like that? Does it have a name?"

"Yep! He's called Laboon, but I call him Boon-Boon!"

Sometimes, her tales were so out of this world that there was no way for it to be real—but the way her eyes light up, it made Sesshomaru believe that she really did see this inhumanly whale on her travels. Still, he had to wonder… Where does she go in those years?

Rin asks, "Do they really exist? They sound so surreal!"

"Of course! I just wish you could see him for yourself someday!"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

 _Interesting… Why would she say something like that?_

"Oh, I also met this human that could turn into smoke! He acts a bit like Maru-Maru, but he has a bit of humour!"

 _Why are all the human she meets male?_ Sesshomaru wondered to himself. _Must she always compare them to me?_

"Is that even possible? Are you sure he was human?" Jaken wondered.

"He was human alright! He gained these powers sure, but he couldn't go in any type of water or he would drown to his death!"

The girl asks, "What, why?"

"It's the price he has to pay for gaining his powers. For every good thing, there is always an equal bad thing to counteract it. It's the way of the world, Rin-Rin."

She had probably spent the next hour telling them all the stories she was willing to tell, some of them believable while others were not. Some were so unrealistic that they wanted to see these areas for themselves, but of course, Miho had told them that it would be impossible unless they travelled with her—and she would never allow that.

Eventually, she had stopped with her stories and decided to change the subject. It was something a bit more relevant to why they were travelling in the first place—which was surprising, since she always seemed to know what was going on.

"Anyway, why are you guys travelling?"

Jaken replied, "We're on a hunt for a half-demon called Naraku."

"OK… I don't think I want to know why at the moment. But if he's your enemy, he's my enemy!"

Suddenly, the dog demon stopped in his tracks and spun on his heel. She somehow found herself being face to face with the dog, his body a lot closer than she would've generally liked in any circumstances. Sweat trickled down her face, wondering if she had done something to make him upset—she had no idea what she could've done to cause this kind of reaction from him.

"Why's that?" he asks lowly. "Why make yourself an ally to me?"

She tilted her head to the side in confusion, "As long as my loyalties lies with you, I will always be on your side! Besides, I've been your ally since the first we met, Maru-Maru!"

His glare seemed to dig holes in her head, but she just smiled back at him and waiting for a response. He slowly backed off, and started leading the way again. She watched him for a few seconds, while the rest of them just looked at the lord with confusion before finally following after him.

 _Well, that's weird… I wonder why he would ask me such a question…_

 _Ah well, doesn't matter!_

The group had been travelling down the path for quite some while, and for once, the female demon had not peeped a word and spent the majority of the time humming some random tunes that she apparently heard on one of her journeys.

Of course, that mindful peacefulness had been obliterated the second a loud grumble of Miho's stomach was heard. Haha, to say the least, it was utterly noisy and the male demons couldn't help but think that she hadn't changed at all since the first time they had met. She was practically laughing her head off, at herself too!

"You hungry, Rin-Rin?" she asks the girl. "Because I'm hungry!"

 _I do not understand why a strong demon like her has to eat,_ Sesshomaru wondered with a expressionless face. _She acts too much like a human._

The little girl placed her hands on her stomach, nodding her head in agreement and looking towards the dog demon. Sesshomaru nodded his head slowly, not having much interest since he was sure that Miho would keep her protected. Besides, it was up to the child whether she was hungry or not, not him.

"Jaken will go with you."

With those last words, he just walked off and left the three of them to hunt for some food. The female demon was first to cheer, running off in the direction of the forest and yelling at them that she could hear water streaming not too far away.

When they had arrived, there was indeed a small river with plenty of fish to catch. Rin quickly pulled up her kimono so it wouldn't get wet, before stepping into the cold water and trying to catch some fish barehanded. Miho was quick to join her, practically splashing water anyway and frustratingly trying to grab a fish by its tail.

As Jaken had expected, it had slipped out of her hand and she was forced to restart her progress all over again. Even from the first time they had met, she had never been one to catch fish well and would often spend an hour trying to catch 10 fishes.

Though, with the help of Rin, there progress wasn't as bad as the times Miho had to do all the food catching for herself. Sometimes, his lord would have to help because she was taking too long—it was hilarious but quite degrading.

"Ha, I caught one!" Miho cheered. "Hey Kin-Kin, why don't you try to catch some too? You have to work to eat you know! Well, unless you don't know how to catch fish…"

"Hmph! Of course I do, you insolent wench! I know a lot more things than that puny brain of yours can hold!"

The small demon proceeded to walk into the stream, his staff left on the ground and stupidly flailing around in the river. He was practically splashing water everywhere, while Rin just effortlessly caught more fish for them all.

 _Is she a fish god or something?_ Miho thought obliviously.

"Go Kin-Kin, go! I'm sure you can catch one!"

"Do not insult me, woman!"

Miho continued to cheer for the little imp for a while longer, before stopping and deciding to catch some other meat for their food. She could hear another beast galloping around in the forest, banging a few trees and snorting—a boar for sure.

With those thoughts in mind, she scrounged her way out of the river and dropped what fish she managed to capture into the pile that Rin had caught. The size difference was great, and she was beginning to think that perhaps she should stick to hunting only—fishing was a very difficult task; it required skill and apparently, she didn't have that.

"Kin-Kin, Rin-Rin! I'll be back! I'm going to catch some boar for our feast! Kin-Kin, protect Rin-Rin, OK?"

"Of course! Are you questioning me, woman?"

"Nope! I'll be off then!"

She shook off the heels of her feet from the rain drops, before starting to charge into the forest at her top speed. Though, before she could get very far, someone had grabbed a hold of her wrist and tugged her back—quite hard too. Too hard that she ended up falling backwards as a result, but fortunately, someone had caught her—she was assuming since there was a hand on each shoulder she had.

She easily got back onto her feet, turning around to face her sudden attacker and her apparent saviour. It turned out to be Sesshomaru, who had his usual blank face on—she wondered how he even keeps his face like that, does he even have any emotions in that head of his?

 _Probably… He's just really good at hiding them…_

 _Unlike me…_

"Do you need something, Maru-Maru?"

His eyes flicked for an instant, "Where are you going?"

She grinned, "Like I said, hunting. I won't take too long, and you can always join me if you get bored!"

"You act too much like a human," he simply stated. "I do not sense any demon malice in you anywhere. Why?"

"Huh? Oh that…" she frowned. "Well, as you know, I'm not like other demons. I'm not really one for human bloodshed, and I don't really like hunting down demons either. Sure, I have my own bloodlust, but I have a lot more control over it than others since I don't particularly enjoy blood. Well, I think that's why it ain't as… Prominent…"

"You are too soft."

"Well, being soft has its strong point!" she declared. "Besides, you're getting soft yourself, Maru-Maru!"

He growled, "You are wrong."

"Nah-ah! You have a human traveling with you, and you _hate_ humans! Oh wait, maybe you hit your head on something! Did you get a concussion while I was away, Maru-Maru? Please do not be so, I like you as you are!"

His eyes flashed with what seemed to be anger, seemingly not to be pleased with the mocking sarcasm she had and only receiving laughter as his prize. At this rate, there was not even any point in questioning anymore—she was an odd demon with human attributes, there was nothing more to it.

Well there was, but she wasn't one to talk about such—things that demons normally did. At least there was one thing about her that was demon-like; secretive and mysterious.

"Why do I even try?" he growled. "Nevermind, just leave. I will stay with Rin and Jaken."

"Yes, yes, Lord Fluffy!" she joked with a mock salut. "Bye bye!"

She quickly ran away before the dog demon could kill her for such a degrading nickname, he was wondering why he even dealt with her anymore. She was annoying, disrespectful and the definition of a child—more so than the actual child, Rin! He should've killed her ages ago, so what made him stop all those years ago?

He couldn't remember, and frankly, he didn't care, but at the moment, he wanted to know. He had to know why he didn't kill this volcanic lion all those years ago.

" _You know there's no need to hide, I know you're out there. Come on out, will you?... Hello there! I'm Miho, nice to meet you! What's your name?"_

That was right. He did not kill her because she was not afraid of his presence. She was not afraid of anything—at least, not anything that he was aware of. She was kind and friendly when they first met, and deep down, he knew that her voice had lured him into a small trap of friendship.

Whether she knew it or not, she had everyone in the palm of her hands. For a demon, she was extremely friendly and he had no doubt that Rin might catch that personality of hers and become just like her.

He hoped not, he didn't need another hyperactive girl to be his companion.

"Food! Food! Food, food, food!"

Or someone that was ridiculously obsessed with food and needed at least five boars to fill her stomach. What kind of woman had such a large appetite? She was far from the definition of a proper lady, or even a woman! If anything, she seemed to turn into a man every day.

The only thing that could be considered a bit feminine was her red hair, it had grown longer over the years and now reached to her mid-back. Since it was so long—and probably a hindrance in fighting—she had tied it in a low ponytail and had it swept over her shoulder.

Though, admittedly, this almost made her look mainly if not for the feminine features on her face—at least she had that going for her…

Why was he even thinking of this to begin with? Such feeble thoughts shouldn't even be there, let alone of whether the she-demon looked like a woman or not!

 _This woman is doing more harm than good…_

"Ne, ne, Maru-Maru!"

She came running in with a dead boar on her shoulders, coming to a quick stop in front of him and smiling widely—she was probably proud of her accomplishment since her fishing skills were awful, even he had to agree with that after seeing her failures over the years.

"Keep watch over the meat for me, yeah? I still need to find more to fill all our stomachs! I'll be back, and don't try to eat any!"

She ran off once more, leaving him with his thoughts again and to care for the food that would feed her and his other two companions.

 _I should kill off the woman before she becomes nothing more than a nuisance._

And yet, whenever he looked at her and saw those fearless smiles of hers, he couldn't help but want to see more.


	4. Chapter 3: Meet The Wolf Demon Tribe!

Getting food was an everyday life occurence for Miho, it didn't matter where she was because she always needed tons of food to fill that bottomless pit of hers. Honestly, she probably spent the majority of the day finding meat rather than actually exploring her surroundings or making more friends.

She grinned at the large capture of boars she had in her hands, two over her right shoulder and one over her left shoulder.

 _Alright, that makes four!_

Deciding that capturing two more would be enough to fill all their stomachs, she jumped up into the trees and started making her way in the direction of Sesshomaru so she could dump her catch on him. She could hunt more with the boars over her shoulders, but honestly, she didn't want to have to go to so much trouble when she had someone else to carry the load for her.

Not that she would ever voice those opinions to him, no doubt he would have his head if she told him such things. He had so much pride, unlike her, who had little to no pride at all—she would run away from a weak demon if it meant she didn't have to fight! There were plenty of other things she would do that other demons wouldn't do too.

Haha, she wasn't going to tell him that though—who knows what he would say about her if he learned that she didn't have a pride of a demon; he's already cautious and annoyed with her already, she didn't need to make him any more irritated with her than he already was.

 _Maybe I should cut down the amount of food I eat…_

She grinned, deciding that her stomach would have a fit if she ever did such a thing and would probably weaken her strength as a result. Now, that would certainly annoy Sesshomaru much more than telling him that she had no pride whatsoever.

 _Nah! Stupid idea!_

"Hey Maru-Maru!"

She came to a stop in her tracks, frowning when she realised that she had lost her way—she was stuck in the middle of the forest with no idea where to go. It never did really occur to her to use her nose to find his location—another reason why Sesshomaru thought she was a silly demon.

"Huh, which way was it again?"

Miho turned her head left and right, snapping them side to side rapidly and pouting at the fact that she was lost. She loved the forest, sure, but she didn't like the fact that all the trees and plants looked all the same to her—which was probably why she hunted meat most of the time for safety reasons of not wanting to be poisoned.

 _This is so not fair!_

"Maru-Maru! Kin-Kin! Rin-Rin! Where are you? A-Un?"

After much running around, she found herself at the river again but frowned at the fact that Sesshomaru was with Rin and Jaken. Did something happen to make him come? Normally he would just be doing his own thing in the forest, minding his own business and whatnot.

"Hey Maru-Maru! Did something happen while I was away?"

She landed beside him, dumping the boars next to the boar he had left on the ground and sniffing the air. She frowned at the scent of wolves, noticing that it was familiar but wondering why it would be here now. Last she checked, there weren't wolves around.

"It's nothing," he told her. "Are you done hunting?"

"Almost!" she grinned. "After catching two more boars I think we'll be set to eat!"

He glanced at the uneaten meat on the ground, before shifting his gaze back at her then turning his attention to Jaken and Rin.

He simply said, "Glutton."

"Wha… Hey! That's mean!"

"Ah, Lady Miho!" Rin called out. "You have returned!"

Jaken sweat-dropped at her catch, "It never ceases to amaze me how much food must fill up that stomach of yours."

"Do you guys want to eat some boar?" she asks.

Rin said, "If you don't mind. We haven't gotten to eat meat like this for a while."

She smiled brightly, "Then let's start roasting!"

* * *

"Ah! That was tasty!"

The redhead was walking beside the white-haired dog demon, her hands tucked behind her head and her stomach happily filled with delicious food. Jaken, Rin and A-Un followed, either standing beside them or in front of them—both of the demons didn't really care either way as long as they could see where they were.

Rin and Jaken were weak, as a result, they would need their protection at times. It was best to have them where they could see them—not that Sesshomaru would admit that he wanted to protect them.

Sesshomaru stayed silent, but Miho had a feeling that he wanted to say something that might hurt her pride—except, she had almost no pride whatsoever so it was highly doubtful she would feel hurt or threatened. Though, that didn't mean he was stupid enough to tell her—no telling what she would do the majority of the time.

All of them came to a stop when two wolf demons stood before them, blocking off their path with their arms spread out—like blockers.

"Them again," Jaken muttered.

"This road is closed! You cannot pass!"

"Turn around and take another route!"

Miho frowned, seemingly to be ignoring their words as she tried to recall something. She felt like she knew them from somewhere, but she couldn't quite place where—the problems of meeting far too many people in her lifetime, she has a problem of trying to recall every person she's ever met.

Too bad they couldn't see her, since she somehow ended up being behind Sesshomaru's large frame—he practically dominated over her form. She didn't notice either, too busy trying to remember something that could possibly be nonexistent.

"What do we do now if we can't take this route?" Jaken asks his lord.

Rin turned her head to the white-haired dog demon, "Lord Sesshomaru?"

"We are the personal assistance of Koga, the great young leader of the wolf demon tribe! I'm Ginta from the fires of hell!"

"And I'm slayer Hakkaku!"

Jaken took note, "That's not what they said earlier on."

 _Koga… Ginta… Hakkaku…_

She definitely knew she had heard them from somewhere, but who were they again? She banged her head on the nearest tree trunk, trying to refresh her memory while her companions just ignored her idiocy.

The wolf demons said, "This road is closed! Turn around!"

Sweat trickled down their faces as they noticed the unchanging look on Sesshomaru's face, becoming nervous of what to do next to change the dog demon's choice of route. Feebly, they started doing some lame fighting moves.

"You got that?"

Sesshomaru remained unwavering, staring them down with this expressionless look on his face and causing the wolf demons to falter. They started fake fighting again, seemingly to be trying to prove their strength but failing miserably.

"How was that?" they asked.

The white-haired male glared at them, a frown on his face and clearly not pleased with what was going on. It certainly didn't help that the female behind him was going on about something that made no sense whatsoever—seriously, what went on with that she-demon's mind? She's just insane.

"Throwing Star's Attack!" Hakkaku yelled.

He threw Ginta into the air, who flipped and came crashing down to the ground with a kick attack.

"Lightning Bolt Attack!"

His feet collided with the ground, creating a small dent and quite proud of the damage they both made. They grinned at their work, turning their heads back to the odd group and hoping that would change their mind.

"Well?"

Sesshomaru's frown deepened, "Make way."

Both of the wolf demons started to panic, while Miho suddenly cheered from behind the dog demon as she finally remembered who they were. It momentarily captured the older demon's attention, but he didn't think too much about it since she was stupid.

"You go elsewhere! This path is closed!"

"Nothing to see here, move along!"

Jaken sweat-dropped, _Are they trying to get themselves killed?_

The oldest of the odd group started walking to the front, staring down at the wolf demons and coldly talking to them. He clearly was not amused, not that he was ever amused in the first place—he was already quite annoyed since Miho's ridiculous appetite had delayed their journey more than he liked.

Stupid volcano lion.

"I told you to make way."

"Hey, Maru-Maru! Don't scare away the wolves!"

Miho popped out from Sesshomaru's behind, grabbing a hold of his right arm and trying to pull him back in attempts to save the wolf demons' lives. She knew them, and to heck with letting them die! They were her friends!

Suddenly, another voice entered into the conversation and made both of the demons stop in their tracks to take a look. Miho blinking a few times, while Sesshomaru remained unfaltering the whole time—he was very annoyed with the female's actions though.

"Someone looking for me?"

They looked up to see a black-haired male with wolf fur covering his body, he was another wolf demon and if she was not mistaken, his name was Koga—since that's what the two wolf demons said anyway. Sesshomaru stared blankly, who unintentionally hid Miho behind his big frame and was left unseen by the wolf demon.

"Who are you?" Koga asks. "What do you want?"

The wolf demon leader jumped down from the rocks, standing in between his companions and staring down at the white-haired male.

"He reeks like that filthy mutt Inuyasha."

 _Whose Inuyasha?_ Miho wondered.

Rin gasped, "Lord Sesshomaru… Lady Miho…"

"Wait…" Koga sniffed the air. "That scent… Are you travelling with some volcano lion or something?"

"Hey, Ko-Ko!"

The redhead managed to get in front of Sesshomaru, grinning widely and making the wolf demon snort in response. He had a small smile, but didn't seemed to be that close to the female in anyway possible—the dog demon did believe that they knew each other in some way.

"So you are here," Koga stated. "I was wondering where you had gone. You're travelling with some mutt now?"

Ginta said, "How are you even still alive?"

"Well, it's not too surprising," Hakkaku murmured. "This is Miho we are talking about… Still though, I thought this guy would kill her…"

"Miho, move aside," Sesshomaru told her. "You're in the way."

"What?" she puffed up her cheeks. "No I'm not! And I'm not moving. You can't make me."

"Move aside."

"No. You're not fighting those wolves. They are my friends, Sesshomaru."

The male opened his mouth to retort her words, but came short when he sensed a demon nearby—Koga and Miho seemed to notice too. Koga glanced behind him to see a purple demon with a bauble like body jump out from the bushes, running towards the black-haired male for the jewel shards that were embedded into his legs.

"Hand over the sacred jewel shards!"

Koga dodged the attack from the demon, kicking him in the face with a retort of his own to the demon.

"No… Chance!"

Miho cheered, "Way to go, Ko-Ko!"

The purple thing started to wander over to Sesshomaru's and Miho's location, Jaken yelling out a warning to them but the both of them didn't seemed to care too much for such a weakling. Miho being Miho though, just stepped out of the way and let the white-haired demon do the work.

As expected, the male drew Tokijin out from his side and sliced the demon into two parts—ultimately killing it. Koga landed on the ground with ease.

"Thanks," he told the dog demon. "But I could've handled it myself."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, seemingly to want to say something or just want to kill the wolf but was cut off by a cry from behind.

"Help me, Master Jaken!"

A centipede demon suddenly popped up from the ground, the young girl screaming in fear while the ground shook at the demon's movements. Jaken tried to help, but he was ultimately swatted away—which caused Miho to laugh. Why? Who knows, but she could be quite the cruel person sometimes.

An attack came flying towards the young woman, making Miho stop laughing in her tracks and the two demons who cared for her turned on their heels to help her. However, the wolf demon was faster and killed the demon himself with a couple of kicks.

"No humans for you, worm!"

Koga landed next to A-Un, who had Rin sitting on them. Koga didn't say anything and started walking towards his pals again, fistbumping Miho on the way and giving the redhead a warning about her safety.

"Try not to get into too much trouble. I won't be here to help you know."

Miho said, "I'll try! Thanks though!"

Sesshomaru just said, "Unnecessary interference."

"Hey! At least try to sound grateful that he helped, Maru-Maru!"

The wolf demon simply said, "Feelings mutual."

They all blinked.

"OK?"


	5. Chapter 4: The Streams Of Questions!

Miho stared at Sesshomaru's back, grinning widely at the fact that the male seemed to have changed quite a bit since she last saw him. He was much kinder, even though it didn't really show through his cold facade. In the past, he would've probably slain any one that got in his way without a second thought.

However, this time, he spared a couple of demons. It made her very happy that he was changing, even just a little bit—he was sure it had to do with the fact that Rin was travelling with him now. He was starting to become a little more human.

The male asks, "What are you smiling at?"

"Oh, nothing much, Maru-Maru."

"You are lying."

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not."

Sesshomaru never did like it whenever she played these mind games with him, it irritated him—right, fine, everything about her irritates him and yet, he can't even bring himself to kill her. Why? He didn't know, but at this point, he just tolerates her company because that was all she was good for.

"How did you know those wolf demons?"

She blinked, "I know lots of demons, Maru-Maru. I do travel everywhere whenever I got the chance to. Ko-Ko and his companions happen to be the very few that I've met. I don't know very many humans though…"

"As it should be."

She pouted at his response, still not really understanding why he had such hatred towards humans but she supposed that's just how demons were. They were arrogant, and looked down on the weak—humans happened to be in that 'weak' category; a part of their food chain.

Funnily enough though, she has never seen the dog demon eat anything before. It was true that some demons didn't need to eat as desperately as others, but even he had to take naps and eat food from time to time—right?

"Geez, you're so mean, Maru-Maru…"

"And you are far too soft."

"At least you didn't deny you were mean," she mumbled. "And is it really that bad that I'm soft? There are plenty of other demons that act like humans to some extent."

"Then they are weak."

She decided there was no point in arguing with him, letting out a small sigh before retreating a few metres back to talk with Rin and Jaken. Sesshomaru momentarily looked at her from the corner of his eyes, but didn't say anything and continued on with his journey in his desired direction.

He honestly could not understand her train of thought, acting like a human and showing human emotions. She was practically pointing out how weak she was, how easily fooled she could be and how fast she cared for others. No doubt, these feelings she uphold would be her downfall.

Just like his half-demon brother. It would be his downfall for housing all of those humans and those weak demons with him—he will surely die someday because of his insolence and pitiful desire to be in their presence.

They were all so stupid. She was stupid, his younger brother was stupid. Yet, he couldn't help but think he could understand her train of thought, even just a little—not that he would ever admit to even having such feelings.

"I went to a land that floated in the sky! The ground was made of clouds, even the ocean was except that if you sunk to the bottom, you would be back on this solid dirt ground again! They had people inhabiting the skies too!"

Rin asks, "What, really? That's so cool!"

"Can that even be true?" Jaken wonders in suspicion. "That sounds like a lie."

"I tell you, it's true, Kin-Kin! But it's really hard to get up into the skies to see the land, I had to go up this geyser that travelled up into the sky! It was really scary too, since I nearly died that time!"

"Lady Miho…" the imp sighs. "Please refrain from doing such dangerous things. Your death would be very saddening…"

She grinned, "I'll try my best. Oh, oh! I even travelled on a river that travels up a mountain, not down! It was so cool!"

Her wild tales continued for the rest of the day, Sesshomaru listening to a few of them out of curiosity and hoping that he could figure out where she had gone this time. Every time she came back, she would always come back with more stories beyond the universe's imagination. They were always so unbelievable.

Yet, none of them couldn't help but believe what she said. Each tale was different, due to the fact that she always went somewhere different in the three to four years time she isn't travelling with the both of them. Where she goes was always a mystery, always an unknown entity and would only be known by her.

Maybe one day she would tell them, but not now. To some extent, she was a bit demon-like with her mysterious and secretive demeanour—and despite the fact that she seems to trust people, she clearly didn't.

 _She's quite the deceitful woman._

* * *

Night had fallen, and the younger demons and the dragon had gone to sleep. The only ones left awake were Sesshomaru and Miho, who were eating some plants she had received on her trip to who knows where.

The dog demon was quite surprised that she wasn't falling asleep, expecting her to drop dead the moment he had stated they were stopping but she stayed awake and even dared to stand by his side while he stared at the skies.

"What do you want?" he asks.

She replied, "Nothing much. Just bored."

He shifted his gaze to her from the corner of his eyes, staring at her for a couple of seconds before glancing back at the sky again. There was no point in telling her that she was lying, since she would just divert the statement with mind games again.

"Where do you go when you are alone?"

Miho blinked, swallowing the snack she was eating and tapping her chin with her index finger in wonder if she should tell him or not. Honestly, she knew him long enough to trust him with such information but was it really necessary to tell him? It wasn't like telling the information would hurt anybody, since no one but her can really travel to the places she goes.

She asks, "You'll keep it a secret if I tell you, right?"

"If it is of any value."

She smiled at him, placing the root of a plant into her mouth and manoeuvring around him so her body stood in front of him. Now that he thought about it, she always seemed to keep a certain distance whenever she was close—keeping away from his personal space. So she did know a little about giving people space.

"Well then, I guess I'll tell you, Maru-Maru."

Her hands were clasped behind her back as she grinned at him, turning on her heels and staring at the sky.

"You see, Maru-Maru. I'm a Realm Traveller," she told him. "I jump back and forth between realms after a few amount of years to keep the worlds from clashing with each other. I'm a peacemaker, you could say."

He stared at her, "You are lying."

"What? No I'm not!"

She turned on her heels, looking at him once more with a pout on her face and her arms crossed over her chest. It seemed she was content on trying to make him believe that what she said was true—it would explain her tall tales, but there was no way it was possible. Not at all.

Travelling through other worlds? What a joke. Was there any other worlds apart from this one to begin with?

"I'm telling you the truth!" she huffed. "Hmph! Maybe I shouldn't have told you after all."

"You cannot prove it to me, therefore, there is no reason for me to believe you."

She nodded her head, "You do have a point there… No wait! I'm not supposed to agree with you!"

.

.

.

"Hey! I do have something that proves that I'm telling the truth!" she stated triumphantly. "You won't be able to say I'm lying after I show you."

"Oh?"

She pulled out some plants from her pouch, showing it to him proudly and a grin spreading across her lips. There was no way he could deny that these weren't from some other place, considering that no one could find such plants unless they were in the realm she had travelled not too long ago.

"You won't find any of these plants in this world!"

"Where exactly did you go to get these?" he asks subtly.

"From the world of One Piece!" she told him cheerfully. "They have really tasty food over there…"

She quickly covered her mouth, realising what she had said and scolding herself for letting her guard down around him. Which realm she went in was supposed to be a secret, and she blew it!

"I wasn't supposed to tell him that," she muttered under her breath. "Mah, I'm such an idiot!"

He simply said, "Glad to know you've finally realised that."

"You're so mean!" Miho pouted. "But does that mean you believe me?"

"For now."

He only said that because her evidence was viable enough, but there was no evidence that they actually came from somewhere else—for all he knew, she could've just picked them up from this world in a place he'd never been at. For now, he had to believe her—and if he finds out she was lying, he might just kill her.

"Awesome!" she cheered. "Ne ne, one day, I'll bring you with me. Then you can see for yourself what I'm talking about!"

He simply said, "We'll see about that."

* * *

The group of five were travelling on the road once more, making their way in the direction of the Ox Tiger and Sesshomaru leading the group with the others standing a few metres behind him.

"Lady Miho, why is your hair so red?" Rin asks. "I've never seen someone with hair as red as yours."

Jaken scolded, "Fool! That's her natural hair colour! She can't do anything about what colour her hair is!"

The redheaded female said, "Well, from what I hear, all volcano lions have hair as red as lava, sometimes even redder. My hair happens to be darker than lava, I don't really know why though…"

"Shouldn't you know more about your heritage, Lady Miho?" Jaken asks. "You are a volcano lion after all."

"Well, I don't know," she told him with a grin. "I was abandoned by my parents when I was really young, so I don't know much about anything."

"What?" Rin said in shock. "Why would someone abandon you?"

"Who knows. It might just be the way of life for volcano lions, I wouldn't know since hardly anyone knows about it. So there's no one to tell me what's true or not."

Sesshomaru kept his eyes on the road, his mind still pondering the conversation they both had about her being a Realm Traveller. It was hard to believe, but for now, he was going to have to trust her words—it was highly doubtful she would lie about such a thing. She didn't lie about being a volcano lion, so she must be a Realm Traveller, right?

Of course, that would then lead to the question of why she would tell him after denying him any answers for years. What went on in that girl's mind when she thinks about travelling through other worlds, other lands? Did she feel homesick or was she fine with being a creature that had no real home?

Did she even belong in this world here?

So many questions, and yet, he would never get any of them answered unless he asked her himself. It was far too much of a hassle now, when he's busy trying to track down a spider half-demon, but one day, he will ask her.

He will ask her those questions, and he was going to have every single one of them answered, even if he has to choke it out of her.


End file.
